The Next King of Games? Part 1
by JadenYuki
Summary: Can Jaden Yuki dfeat his toughest opponent yet?


**The Next King Of Games? **

**(Part 1)**

**It was another normal (all things considered) day at Duel Academy. Jaden Yuki, our so-called "hero" was just wrapping up another one of his retarded little adventures dueling some random person out of nowhere. In his last adventure, Jaden literally destroyed one of Dr. Crowler's creations. It was a mechanical version of Ash Ketchum. Come on, you all saw it coming. Anyway, this story is going to keep you off the edge of your seat. If you like Yu-gi-oh that is. Let the story begin!**

**We start today off with Jaden and his friend Sirus dueling together in their dorm; let's see what's happening…**

"**That's game Sirus," said Jaden with a pleased look on his face.**

"**Aw, man, your to good Jaden, I'll never be able to beat you."**

"**Sure you will Sirus, maybe one day, not with that attitude anyway."**

"**Well, maybe."**

"**I'm gonna take a run outside Sirus, you wanna come?"**

"**Ok, sure let's go."**

**Jaden and Sirus went off on their run about Duel Academy. Eventually, they were greeted by their good, and grilled cheese addicted friend, Chumly.**

"**Hey guys, what's up?" Chumly said with a full stomach.**

"**Nothing, just taking a little run, said Jaden. You wanna come along?"**

"**No way, I hate running!"**

**Chumly preceded back to the dorm while Jaden and Sirus continued on their run. On the way, they met up with Bastian, Alexis, and nearly avoided the she-male, Dr. Crowler. It looked like Jaden wouldn't run into any suspicious characters today, but while they were on their run, Jaden bumped into someone he would've never expected to run into. It was Yami Yugi! Jaden and Sirus couldn't believe their eyes. The King of Games was just standing right in front of them. **

"**Wow, it's you! You're Yugi!" exclaimed Jaden. "I'm Jaden Yuki, and this is my friend Sirus."**

"**Hello, it's nice to meet both of you." Said Yugi with a nice smile on his face.**

"**I can't believe it's you. Why exactly are you here? Just out of curiosity." Asked Sirus.**

"**Well I was called over here by the chansler and he wanted me to come and give my support to Duel Academy, so here I am."**

"**That's sweet. Hey Yugi, I was wondering, would you honor me with a duel if you have time?" asked Jaden.**

"**It would be an honor to duel you Jaden. Let's duel!"**

**Jaden leaded Yugi to an area in the forest where no one would find them. This where the duel of the century would commence!**

"**All right Yugi, get your game on!"**

"**Duel!"**

**Jaden would start off first in this duel.**

"**For my first move, I'm gonna summon up the Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode. Then, I'm gonna throw down two face downs and call it a turn. Your move Yugi."**

"**My pleasure. Go Polymerization! I'm going to fuse gazelle with buerfomet to create, Kimara the Flying Mythical Beast! Attack Avian."**

"**Whoops, forget my face down cards. Go Hero Barrier. I can negate one of your attacks as long as I have an Elemental Hero on the field."**

"**Fine. I'll play one card face down, and that's all."**

"**Sweet moves Yugi. I'm gonna play Polymerization and fuse Elemental Hero Clayman with Elemental Hero Sparkman to create the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant! And thanks to his special ability he can destroy one monster whos attack points are less than his. So Kiamara is destroyed. Now Thunder Giant, attack Yugi.**

"**You activated my trap card, Mirror Force. When I use it, all monsters in attack mode on your field are destroyed. Now I'm going to Swords of Revealing Light to stop your attacks for three turns. Then I'll summon Kuriboh in defense mode, and lay one card face down and end my turn."**

"**All right. I'm gonna summon up the Elemental Hero Bersinatrix in defense mode. Then I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn."**

"**Now I'm going to activate Dark Renewal. With it I sacrifice one of my monsters and one yours to summon a spellcaster type monster. The spellcaster I choose is Dark Magician attack mode. Then I'll euip the Axe of Despair to my Dark Magician to raise its attack points to 3500. I'll also activate Hitnotama to lower your life points by 500. My Dark Magician has more than enough attack points to wipe out your life points. Dark Magician, attack Jaden directly. Dark Magic Attack!"**

**Will Jaden fall to Yugi's Dark Magician, find out in the sequel: The Next King of Games (Part 2)…coming soon. **


End file.
